EMPAT YANG TERAKHIR
by Detective Agatha
Summary: Rukia janda muda yang cantik, kaya dan belum memiliki anak. Ia telah menikah sampai tiga kali. Selama menikah, kehidupan rumah tangganya selalu berakhir dengan cara yang berbeda. Berbagai kisah rumah tangga Rukia begitu unik hingga sampai berakhir menjadi janda di usia masih terbilang muda. Saat ia putus asa dengan kisah asmaranya, ia bertemu dengan Ichigo yang juga ternyata duda


**KeyKeiko, present**

**.**

**.**

**EMPAT YANG TERAKHIR**

"**."**

"**."**

**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo, jelas itu.**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : fic ini berisi OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, AU, dan sebagainya...**

**Genre : Romace, Familiy, campur deh..hahhaha**

**Summary :** Rukia janda muda yang cantik, kaya, seorang pengusaha dan belum memiliki anak. Ia telah menikah sampai tiga kali. Selama menikah, kehidupan rumah tangganya selalu berakhir dengan cara yang berbeda. Berbagai kisah rumah tangga Rukia begitu unik hingga sampai berakhir menjadi janda di usia masih terbilang muda. Saat ia putus asa dengan kisah asmaranya, ia bertemu dengan Ichigo yang ternyata duda yang baru ditinggal mati istrinya. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Akankah mereka benar-benar bisa membangun rumah tangga seperti idaman mereka. Happy reading saja kalau begitu.

**A/N:** Scene yang banyak sekali Italic di Flasback disini menceritakan masa lalu yang Rukia alami. Semoga kalian nggak bingung antara normal POV sama flashback.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam 12.00**

Siang hari saat musim semi datang, di sebuah restoran masakan Italia di kawasan distrik Karakura penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di restoran yang terbilang mahal itu. Restoran ini selalu penuh saat makan siang, maklum saja, biarpun restoran ini mahal namun cita rasa yang disajikan sebanding dengan harga yang dikeluarkan oleh konsumen.

Restoran masakan Italia ini bernama 'Cupid'. Sesuai namanya, banyak orang percaya jika restoran ini memiliki daya magis. Konon katanya, bagi pasangan kekasih yang memakan menu di restoran ini, hubungan mereka akan langgeng, bahkan yang mengalami susah jodoh juga katanya akan segera mendapatkannya begitu mengunjungi restoran tersebut. Mendengar mitos-mitos yang berkembang di kalangan masyarakat dari mulut ke mulut itulah, banyak yang ingin membuktikannya terutama empat orang wanita muda yang sedang mengobrol di salah satu ruang VVIP milik restoran itu. Sehari sebelumnya mereka telah melakukan reservasi tempat untuk menikmati makanan di restoran itu.

"Hei, dengar. Katanya restoran ini terkenal karena mitosnya, apa kalian percaya?" ucap wanita bertubuh sintal nan sexy, Rangiku Matsumoto. Ia tengah sibuk memakan Risotto yang ia pesan beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku tidak percaya," ucap wanita berambut hitam kelam, bertubuh mungil. Ia satu-satunya wanita yang sudah pernah menikah diantara keempat orang itu. Rukia Kuchiki, nama wanita itu. Ia kembali menguyah makanan yang sama dengan Rangiku.

Ketiga gadis di depan Rukia sungguh ingin memukul kepala wanita keras kepala itu. "Rukia, kau harus membuktikannya setelah kembali dari sini, baka! Untuk itu kita bertiga mengajakmu dan membuktikan apa mitos itu benar atau tidak," ucap Tatsuki wanita tomboy yang menjabat sebagai direktur dari perusahaan alat-alat olahraga.

"Jangan begitu, Rukia-chan. Kami kesini juga ingin menghiburmu pasca berakhirnya rumah tanggamu yang kandas dua bulan lalu." Ucapan polos gadis wanita bercepol bernama Hinamori Momo ini sukses membuat Rangiku dan Tatsuki tertawa lebar. Rukia hanya cemberut ketika sahabatnya menertawakan itu.

Merasa kesal, Rukia mengambil orange float di depannya. "Kalian sungguh kejam terhadapku. Aku juga tidak menginginkan pernikahanku gagal," ucap Rukia kesal.

"Tenanglah Rukia-chan. Cinta sejatimu pasti akan datang. Kau tidak boleh putus asa," hibur Rangiku lagi.

"Coba ceritakan padaku, bagaimana bisa pernikahanmu tidak bisa berakhir. Kau berhutang cerita padaku selama aku tinggal di Paris, Rukia," ucap Momo menuntut penjelasan panjang dari Rukia. Momo sempat terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa rumah tangga sahabatnya kembali berakhir sampai tiga kali.

Rukia menghentikan aktivitas memakan tiramishunya. Ia kembali menatap ketiga sahabatnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku akan menceritakannya dari awal hingga akhir tapi kalian janji jangan menertawakanku," ucap Rukia lirih.

"Kami janji tidak akan menertawakanmu," ucap Tatsuki, Rangiku dan Momo bersamaan.

"Awas kalau sampai kalian tertawa. Begini ceritanya."

.

.

***Flashback pernikahan Rukia bersama suami pertamanya***

12 Januari 2012 menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi pasangan pengusaha sukses yaitu Kaein Shiba dan Kuchiki Rukia. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, acara pemberkatan di gereja di langsungkan. Rukia yang telah siap di ruang ganti segera keluar bersama ketiga sahabatnya yang sejak tadi_._

"_Kau gugup Rukia-chan?" _tanya Rangiku cemas.

"_Sedikit. Ini hari membahagiakan, sekaligus menegangkan." _Rukia tampak sedikit panik dan meremas-remas tangan mungilnya. Momo yang melihat kegugupan sahabatnya itu langsung menarik tangan Rukia.

"_Tenanglah, setelah acara pemberkatan ini selesai, kau akan resmi menjadi nyonya Shiba," _ucap Momo menenangkan.

"_Semangat, Rukia. Aku sungguh iri kau bisa menikah secepat ini dariku," _cibir Tatsuki. Sebenarnya ia bermaksud mengurangi rasa gugup sahabatnya itu.

"_Hah, ternyata ini lebih sulit dari yang aku duga."_

"_Kau pasti takut membayangkan malam pertamamu, bukan?" _goda Rangiku jahil.

_Ehemm _

Mereka berempat menoleh kebelakang. Tampak Byakuya Kuchiki, sang kakak ipar datang menghampiri keempat gadis itu.

"_Acaranya hampir dimulai," _kata Byakuya mengingatkan. Rukia langsung mendekati Byakuya. Ia kemudian menggandeng lengan kakak ipar kesayangannya itu. Tatsuki, Rangiku dan Momo mengikuti Rukia dan Byakuya dari belakang. Mereka bersiap untuk moment special Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia dan Byakuya berjalan beriringan menuju altar. Rukia tampak cantik dan anggun mengenakan gaunnya. Byakuya yang sedang menggandeng Rukia, juga tampak tampan. Dari depan altar, sang calon mempelai pria, Kaein Shiba tak kalah tampan. Ia terenyum bahagia melihat Rukia yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Rukia semakin mendekat, dan Byakuya segera menyerahkan Rukia pada Kaein.

Keduanya saling berhadapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain di depan pendeta yang akan memberkati pernikahan mereka. Mereka kemudian berdiri berdampingan di depan pendeta dan bersiap mengucap janji sakral di hadapan Tuhan.

"_Kaein Shiba, apakah kau bersedia menerima Rukia sebagai istrimu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, baik suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit dan berjanji untuk hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan."_

"_Aku bersedia."_

"_Rukia Kuchiki, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kaein Shiba sebagai suamimu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya ,baik suka maupun duka, baik sehat maupun sakit dan berjanji untuk hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan."_

"_Aku bersedia." _Rukia menjawabnya dengan mantap, seketika itu ia memandang wajah suaminya dengan bahagia.

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci itu, Kaein bersiap menyematkan cicin pernikahan mereka. Semua orang yang turut menyaksikan pengucapan janji suci itu bertepuk riuh. Baik Kaein dan Rukia, sangat bahagia. Kini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"_Cium."_

"_Cium."_

"_Cium."_

Terikan dari tamu undangan menggema di ruang gereja tempat mereka melangsungkan pemberkatan pernikahan. Rukia yang mendengar teriakan dari tamu undangan yang hadir mendadak merona. Kaein juga tak kalah malu. Entah kenapa, ia begitu malu berciuman di depan umum, mereka berdua bukan seorang yang mengumbar kemesraan di depan orang lain. Beberapa saat terdiam. Kaein dengan segenap keberanian yang telah dikumpulkan, ia akhirnya mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk mencium istrinya dan-

_Brukkk_

"_Kaein!"_

Kaein ambruk di depan Rukia. Rukia yang terlihat panik berusaha menyadarkan Kaein yang tampak memegang dadanya. Byakuya yang melihat keadaan itu, langsung mendekati pasangan suami istri itu.

"_Cepat panggil ambulance!" _teriak Byakuya tak kalah panik melihat Kaein yang tiba-tiba ambruk dengan posisi memegang dadanya.

"_R-Ru-kia," _panggil Kaein terbata_._ Kaein berusaha menahan sakit di dadanya.

"_Kaien-kun. Tolong bertahanlah." _Rukia berusaha membuat Kaein kuat. Ia tak henti-hentinya menagis meneriakkan nama suaminya.

"_Jangan menangis Rukia-chan. Ma-maafkan, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku di hadapan Tuhan," _ucap Kaein lirih.

Masih dengan berurai air mata, Rukia berusaha agar Kaein tetap bertahan_. "Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Bertahanlah, ambulance segera datang," _kata Rukia terisak_._

"_Dingin sekali, Rukia."_ Kaein merasa tubuhnya semakin dingin.

Mendengar suaminya kedinginan, Rukia berusaha memeluk erat tubuh Kaein agar hangat. Byakuya yang berada di samping Rukia, segera melepas tuxedonya untuk Kaein agar tubuhnya hangat. _"Bertahanlah-kun."_

Kaein berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun keadaanya sekarang sangat sulit. Ia kesakitan, dan nafasnya tidak teratur._ "Aishiteru, Rukia-chan. Sa-sayonara." _

Kedua mata Kaein terpejam dan tubuhnya melemas. _"Please, ini cuma bercanda kan? Tolong jawab aku. Jangan pura-pura tidur, Kaein-kun. Kaein!" _

Rukia masih berusaha membuat Kaein bangun. Ia menggocangkan tubuh Kaein berharap dengan aksinya ini Kaein membuka kedua matanya. Rukia berusaha memberikan CPR pada Kaein, namun semua usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Kaein tetap tidak membuka matanya yang terpejam. Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Byakuya juga tampak terpukul dengan keadaan adik ipar kesayangannya itu. Pesta yang awalnya dirancang untuk Rukia dan Kaein, kini berubah menjadi upacara kematian Kaein.

***End of flashback pernikahan Rukia bersama suami pertamanya***

.

.

**Jam 12.45 **

"Saat itu aku benar-benar hancur," ucap Rukia lesu. Ini baru awal cerita dari kisah rumah tangga Rukia yang pertama, belum lagi kisah rumah tangganya yang kedua. Mungkin Rukia akan menangis meratapi nasibnya.

Rangiku, Momo juga Tatsuki masih terdiam mendengar cerita Rukia. Mereka tahu jika mantan suami Rukia yang bernama Kaein adah senior mereka sewaktu masih SMA. "Jujur, aku sangat prihatin dengan keadaanmu pasca meninggalnya Kaein-senpai," ucap Tatsuki simpati.

Rukia berusaha tegar mengingat semua itu, meski sulit, ia tetap harus melanjutkan hidup. "Hidup di dunia ini, kita tak pernah bisa memprediksi kapan seseorang meninggal, minna," ucap Rukia berusaha tegar.

"Padahal sayang sekali ya, Kaein belum menjamahmu saat itu." Ucapan Rangiku, sukses membuat Rukia memakan tiramishunya dan dia-

Duaghhh

"Sakit, Rukia!" Rangiku meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena bogem mentah dari Rukia.

"Kau mesum Ran," ucap Rukia horor. Rukia sebenarnya ingin tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya ia memukul kepala sahabatnya sendiri. Salahkan Rangiku yang seenaknya berbicara seperti itu di tempat umum. Untung saja mereka di berada di ruang VVIP.

"Ran, bisa tidak jangan bahas hal-hal berbau porno aksi saat kita berada di restoran?" pinta Momo polos.

"Pornografi, Momo." Tatsuki membetulkan pengucapan Momo dengan senyum mengejek.

Momo menepuk dahinya. Lagi-lagi ia salah mengucapkan istilah-istilah umum lainnya. "Hehehe, maksudku juga itu, Tatsuki-chan," kata Momo cengengesan.

Rangiku dan Rukia hanya menggeleng. Sahabat mereka yang palin polos itu memang benar-benar harus diberi sedikit ilmu biologi. "Dasar bodoh, yang namanya hubungan suami istri, kegiatan itu lumarah dah di wajibkan," umpat Rangiku kesal.

'_Bisa gila aku lama-lama disini,'_ batin Rukia dan Tatsuki bersamaan.

Rukia mulai kesal dengan tingkah para sahabatnya yang seperti gadis baru mengenal puberitas. Ia bermaksud melanjutkan ceritanya namun baik Momo, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku masih saja berdebat mengenai hal yang tidak penting. "Ladies, hentikan perdebatan ini. Kalian masih ingin mendengar ceritaku selanjutnya tidak sih?" pinta Rukia geram.

"Lanjutkan!" suara baritone Momo, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku

"Kalau begitu dengarkan dan jangan menyela. Ingat itu, Momo, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku." Aura disekeliling Rukia menjadi kelam begitu nada bicara Rukia berubah meninggi. Momo, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku hanya menelan ludahnya, mereka tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya bertambah marah dan sedih.

"Siap boss! Cepat ceritakan soal si dokter hewan itu pada Tatsuki," ucap Momo girang.

Tatsuki sedikit bingung. Ia lantas bertanya kembali pada Momo. "Dokter hewan? Aku tidak tahu jika si Grimmjow seorang dokter hewan."

"Tampangnya memang terlihat seperti preman, tapi hatinya selembut hello kitty," ucap Rangiku geli.

"Maksudmu, Ran?"

"Dia pecinta hewan sejati," ucap Momo memotong penjelasan Rangiku. Rangiku dan Momo tertawa geli mengingat suami Rukia yang kedua. Sosok Grimmjow yang terlihat sangar di mata orang lain, ternyata tidak sebanding dengan wajah premannya.

"Aku akan ceritakan padamu, Tatsuki-chan. Sekarang aku akan menceritakan rumah tanggaku yang kedua." Rukia mulai bercerita lagi pada sahabatnya. Meski Rangiku dan Momo mengetahui perihal rumah tangga Rukia yang kedua, Tatsukilah yang belum begitu mengerti perihal apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tangga Rukia yang kedua bersama dokter hewan terkenal di Karakura.

.

.

***Flashback ketika Rukia menikah untuk kedua kalinya***

Rukia memang telah bangkit pasca kematian Kaein setahun lalu. Ia menatap hari-harinya yang indah saat dua bulan bertemu dengan Grimmjo. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan menikah, meski awalnya Rukia ragu. Usaha dan kegigihan Grimmjow dalam menaklukkan gadis janda dari Kaein Shiba ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Grimmjow berhasil memikat hati Rukia dan keluarganya. Disnilah mereka saat ini. Di dalam sebuah mobil mewah bertuliskan 'GET MARRIED', dua orang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin sedang menimati indahnya mahligai pernikahan. Maklum saja, pasangan ini baru saja melakukan upacara pemberkatan di gereja dan melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan di gedung. Acara yang cukup melelahkan berakhir ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Mereka sama-sama lelah dan memutuskan pulang kerumah. Grimmjow sendiri berinisiatif pulang kerumah yang telah dipersiapkannya untuk Rukia.

"_Grimm-kun, terima kasih telah menerimaku dengan tulus meski aku seorang janda,"_ ucap Rukia bahagia.

Grimmjow yang mendengar ucapan tulus dari istrinya sangat terharu. Ia kemudian memegang kedua tangan istrinya dan mengecup punggung tangan Rukia. _"Status janda bukan masalah buatku, Rukia-chan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau milikku dan aku bukan perebut istri orang, okay."_

Rukia terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Grimmjow. _"Kheh, kau selalu bisa membuatku nyaman jika berada di sisimu, Grimm-kun. Ayo, masuk ke dalam. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat rumah masa depan kita."_

"_Kau sudah tidak sabar 'melakukan itu' denganku ya, Rukia-chan?"_

"_Dasar mesum. Aku kan hanya penasaran dengan rumah kita. Hei, ayolah. Aku sedang datang bulan. Jadi kegiatan itu kita tunda sementara waktu, Grimm," _ucap Rukia enteng.

"_Yah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melakukannya sekarang."_ Grimmjow tampak kecewa karena malam pertamanya dengan Rukia harus tertunda untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Melihat suaminya bermuka cemberut, Rukia mendekat dan mengecup bibir suaminya. _"Sabar, ya Grimm-kun. Kalau sudah selesai aku kasih deh."_

"_Janji lho,"_ ucap Grimmjow senang.

"_Aku janji, Grimm."_ Kali ini, Rukia benar-benar bisa mengendalikan suasana hati suaminya yang sempat ngambek.

"_Ayo masuk ke dalam."_

Rukia dan Grimmjow akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari mobi. Dengan sigap Grimmjow menggendong ala bridal style tubuh mungil Rukia. Rukia sempat terkejut, namun beberapa saat kemudian tangannya dengan manja menggelayut di leher Grimmjow. Grimmjow melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju pintu berkayu jati di depannya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan sandi suara yang telah ia pasang. Pintu itu otomatis terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"_Selamat datang di rumah masa depan kita, Rukia-chan!"_

_ROARRRRRRRR...AAURGGGGHHH_

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"_ Rukia berteriak kencang begitu mengetahui sambutan dari dalam rumah.

Rukia menempelkan wajahnya ke dada bidang. _"Ssttt, tenanglah Rukia-chan. Itu hanya Kon. Dia singa kesayanganku," _ucap Grimmjow enteng.

Grimmjow kemudian membawa Rukia masuk ke kamar, dan meninggalkan singa yang bernama Kon kembali duduk di jeruji kandangnya.

Sampai di kamar, Grimmjow menurunkan tubuh Rukia di atas sofa di kamar pengantinnya. _"Kau sudah gila! Dia singa. Harusnya dia berada di hutan atau taman nasional,"_ ucap Rukia tak kalah emosi.

"_Hei, aku sudah lama meliharanya. Aku begitu menyayanginya, seperti aku mencintai dirimu, Rukia."_

"_Hei, kau mana bisa selamanya tinggal dengan seekor singa, Grimm."_

"_Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan menerkammu. Aku akan meletakkan kandang Kon di belakang bersama buaya, ular pithon, juga leopard. Kau tenang saja."_

"_APA! Grim, aku tahu kau pecinta binatang, tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Kau sudah memilikiku. Aku prioritas utamamu. Mana bisa kau selamanya tinggal bersama binatang buas seperti mereka."_ Rukia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Bagaimana bisa cintanya di samakan dengan binatang buas itu.

"_Rukia, mereka sama berartinya untukku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka ke alam liar_." Grimmjow berkata seolah dirinya takut kehilangan binatang peliharaannya.

"_Lalu apa kau bisa mengerti perasaanku? Aku takut hewan buas seperti mereka!"_ tuntut Rukia meminta jawaban Grimmjow.

Grimmjow kembali meyakinkan Rukia untuk bisa menerima kehadiran hewan buas peliharaannya_. "Mereka sudah jinak kok. Aku yakin kau akan terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka."_

"_Kau menyebalkan, Grimm!"_ Rukia yang masih dilanda kekesalan, langsung pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak berniat berbicara pada suaminya, untuk malam ini. Malam ini, tidak ada malam pertama seperti pengantin muda pada umumnya, malam pertama mereka justru harus rusak akibat Rukia datang bulan dan sambutan tidak mengenakkan dari peliharaan Grimmjow.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah Rukia dan Grimmjow menikah, Rukia belum bisa beradaptasi dengan suasana rumah barunya. Ia bahkan belum melakukan malam pertamanya bersama Grimmjow karena kesibukan masing-masing. Grimmjow sibuk dengan hewan-hewan kesukaanya, sedangkan Rukia sibuk mengatur perusahaanya. Jelas saja, mustahil ada waktu berdua apalagi melakukan kegiatan yang umumnya dilakukan pasangan suami istri. Rukia sering mengeluh pada Grimmjow, namun tanggapan lain justru berbeda dari yang diharapkan. Seperti saat ini, Rukia berusaha berbicara pada Grimmjow yang saat ini sedang menggendong ular pithon berkulit eksotis itu.

"_Grimm-kun. Bisakah kau tidak membawa ularmu di depanku? Aku takut melihatnya,"_ pinta Rukia lembut.

"_Karamela begitu cantik, kenapa mesti takut dengan ular ini, Rukia."_

"_Tapi aku tidak suka, Grimm!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kau lebih mementingkan binatang peliharaanmu dibandingkan dengan diriku. Selam ini aku berusaha menjadi istri yang baik. Aku pulang lebih awal untuk menyiapkan makan malam, namun kau selalu pulang larut."_

"_Aku memang sibuk Rukia, mengertilah."_

"_Grimm, aku tidak suka dengan binatangmu itu. Aku harap kau melepaskannya dan membiarkan hidup di alam liar."_

"_Kau tahu apa soal binatang!"_

"_Aku memang tidak tahu Grimm. Kau suamiku, harusnya kau lebih memperhatikan aku!"_

"_Kalau kau tidak suka dengan cara hidupku, kita cerai, Rukia!"_

Ucapan Grimmjow kali ini benar-benar serius di tanggapi Rukia. Grimmjow yang saat itu masih memegang ular kesayangannya kemudian menelpon pengacara untuk mengurus perceraiannya. Rukia begitu terpukul atas gugatan cerai Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang sangat ia cintai lebih memilih hewan peliharaannya di bandingkan ia yang seorang istrinya.

***End of flashback ketika Rukia menikah untuk kedua kalinya***

.

.

.

**Jam 13.10**

"Pernikahanmu sangat singkat sekali Rukia-chan. Aku bahkan tak menyangka cintamu diduakan oleh Grimmjow. Lalu setelah kalian resmi menikah, apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Grimmnow?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Masih kok. Aku dengar dia menikah lagi tepat tiga bulan setelah kami bercerai. Dan kalian tahu, Istrinya sama-sama maniak binatang. Bisa kalian bayangkan kehidupan mereka seperti apa. Huh, untung saja aku belum menyerahkan tubuh mulusku pada Grimmjow," ucap Rukia enteng.

"Hahahha... ya ampun, pasti mereka seperti pasangan George dan Ursula," ucap Tatsuki membayangkan pernikahan Grimmjow seperti di film-film.

"Apa beberapa bulan menikah dengan si Grimm kau juga belum melakukan 'itu' dengannya?" cibir Rangiku.

"Heh, mana bisa aku melakukannya saat aku datang bulan dan dia selalu menomor satukan binatang peliharaannya Ran. Aku ini menikah untuk dicintai," jawab Rukia sekenanya.

"Rangiku-chan, jangan-jangan Grimmjow itu homo, atau dia sering tidur dengan binatangnya? Buktinya Rukia di abaikan begitu saja," ucap Momo mengira.

"Kalian jangan menghinaku ya. Mungkin Tuhan masih sayang padaku agar aku menyerahkan tubuhku untuk suami yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, bukannya menduakanku dengan binatang seperti Grimmjow," ucap Rukia bijak.

"Nah, sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu lagi. Aku dengar kau menikah dengan seniman terkenal bernama Ulqiorra Schiferr," ucap Momo lagi.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Momo, Rangiku dan Tatsuki memandangnya seolah ia sedang di introgasi. "Sabar dong. Sebaiknya kita memesan makanan lagi, Momo. Kau lihat, makanan di meja sudah habis gara-gara aku cerita panjang lebar," ucap Rukia santai.

Melihat makanan di meja mereka hampir kosong, Rangiku berinisiatif memanggil waitress untuk membawakan menu tambahan. Mereka perlu makan banyak ketika mendengarkan cerita Rukia selanjutnya.

"Maaf nona, anda ingin memesan menu apa?" tanya sang waitress yang baru saja Rangiku panggil.

Rangiku kembali membuka daftar menu. Ia menacari makanan yang dirasa tidak membuatnya takut gemuk. "Aku pesan mini redvelvet dan strawberry milk shake," ucap Rangiku.

"Choco lava dan cappucinno dingin," ucap Momo.

"Steak tendorloin yang medium rare dan orange juice," ucap Rukia.

"Aku spaghetti bolongese dan blueberry milk shake," ucap Tatsuki.

Sang waitress mencatat tiap menu yang di pesan Tatsuki, Ramgiku, Momo dan Rukia. "Ada yang lain lagi, nona?" tanya sang waitress.

"Nanti saja. Kami hanya ingin memakan itu," ucap Tatsuki ramah.

Setelah itu mencatat dan membacakan menu yang di pesan, sang waiterss segera meninggalkan mereka untuk menyerahkan daftar menu yang di pesan pada koki di dapur restoran itu.

.

.

"Rukia, sambil menunggu makanan datang, ayo ceritakan lagi rumah tanggamu bersama Uluqiorra," pinta Rangiku bersemangat.

"Nanti saja, Ran. Kita tunggu makanan datang. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita jika perutku lapar lagi."

"Dasar tukang makan," cibir Rangiku.

.

.

**To be countinued**

**A/N:**sabar minna, chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya settingnya waktu and tempat curhat Rukia dkk masih berada di restoran yang sama. Besok Rukia akan kembali bercerita seputar pernikahannya yang ke tiga. Oke, terima kasih udah mampir ke sini. Fic Special untuk **Jessi Paras Hadi**, terima kasih buat picturenya kemarin. Maaf ficnya gaje begini n baru publish sekarang. See you next chapter


End file.
